The Evedar-Ling
Welcome aboard! The Evedar-Ling is most elite ship in StarPol and is the first policeship built for the fleet of the InterGalactic Divison (or IGID for short). Hence, StarPol officers of all ranks see it as a distinguished privilege to serve on such a ship. Over the centuries, it has been renovated and updated to meet the criteria for modern crime-fighting and is at the cutting edge of technology. Any officer working in the IGID are said to be the pick of the crop. So, it’s not surprising that their colleagues serving on the Everdar-Ling are hailed as the very best of the best in StarPol. Getting onto the Evedar-Ling crew isn’t easy. With about 700 billion officers in StarPol in total from all alien life-forms, only 2000 of those are applicable for service on the Evedar-Ling so the odds are astronomically small - about 1,250 million to 1 in fact! '''NB: '''Quarters for officers and support staff are located on every deck expect Deck 1. There is an Emergency MedCrew on each Deck Deck 5 for details. Deck 1 - Docking and Transport Airlocks There are six airlocks positioned along the first deck - three on either side of the ship. These electronically pressurized compartments ensure that the contents of the ship doesn’t get suck out into space. Each airlock universally consists of an inner door and an outer door. When you first fly into the Evedar-Ling, you will need to pass through this compartment. Docking Bay The docking bay is the largest area on the Evedar-Ling taking up the space of the entire deck. It consists of in-built hangars and repair workshops. It is also here that ten security checkpoints are established along the deck which visitors need to pass through before they allowed to proceed to the other areas of the ship. Transit Bridges The Evedar-Ling also has two transit bridges which are used only when another vessel is too large to be passed through the airlock compartment. These bridges provide a walkway between two vessels and are connect to the docking bay. Port Room The Evedar-Ling also has two transit bridges which are used only When a visitor requests to board the Evedar-Ling from another side of the universe, they can do so using the ship’s cosmoport. The cosmoport works to allow an opening between two ends of a wormhole, giving you a safe passage through time and space. However, for the cosmoport to be activated, it needs to be authorised for operation on both sides. Due to the unexpected circumstances of the cosomoport’s passage, it is usually heavily guarded. Deck 2 - Tactical Engine rooms There are two engine rooms on this deck, one at each end of the ship. The main engine room is located just below the command centre where navigations are able produce the most effective result. The smaller engine room is primarily used for propulsion. Engineering room Located next to the main engine room, officers working in the engineering room are responsible for the constancy of environmentals throughout the ship. They also man the airlocks door. Much of their roles are to keep the ship’s functions running as smoothly as possible. Armoury The armoury is the first port of call for Tactical Elite Unit and Starfighters. The armoury takes up approximately one-quarter of the ship’s length and stores over a thousand different variety of weapons. It is located between two elevators which gives the Tactical Team an easy and quick route to the docking bay. Tactical Centre The Tactical Centre is the only area on the ship that has a GIPP installed. This allows officers to be electronically transported to a crime scene anywhere in the universe. There, they can investigate the crime while still in their seats. The Tactical Centre is also responsible for co-ordinating fighter pilots in an event of an incoming attack against the ship. Deck 3 - Command Command Centre This is an important and highly authorised area of the ship. It is the main information nerve centre which receives outside signals and communication transmissions from every corner of the universe. The officers in this area of the Evedar-Ling are responsible for imparting relevant information to the rest of the ship’s personnel as well as manning the ship’s navigations. Officers in the commander centre work closely with the officers in the Tactical Centre. Intelligence The intelligence area is an external branch of the Command Centre which analyses all information imparted to them by the rest of the crew. There are is always a hive of activity with at least 10 personnel on duty at all times. The intelligence team deals with electronic research related to star charts, criminal records and diplomatic issues and are constantly in contact with the agents and those who man the Command Centre. Deck 4 - Investigations Agents’ Offices The Agents’ Offices is the main investigations area. There are at least 100 offices located along this deck, most holding at least 3 study areas each. Auditorium The auditorium has the capacity to hold 500 officers at any given time. In front of the room is a console with five seats, each for the most senior officer of each division. The console is installed with the latest technology giving the officer the best multimedia in which to impart their findings to the rest of the crew. Custody Area and Holding Cells Like any good police ship, this deck contains a reasonable amount of holding cells for putting QDS in temporary custody. Adjacent to the Agents’ offices, this area has about 150 cells and a moderately sized custody area. Each holding cell is circular in shape surrounded by a force-field which can be electronically by turned off by the custody officer on duty. Each cell is approximately the area of a small patio and works in a similar fashion to an invisible tube with the force fields along the bottom and top perimeter of the cell. The field acts as a mild stun barrier, preventing the escape of QDSs. Deck 5 - Medical/Science MedCentre Unlike any other field, the MedCentre takes up three-quarters of the deck. Due to the alliance of associated health professionals, there are several different department within the MedCentre all of which work in unison with the other. There are three operating rooms which are joined by a recovery room that holds a maximum of 6 beds. The MedCentre itself is divided into four wards, each with fully equipped nursing station and staff room. Each ward contains a maximum of 25 beds. With an average of 5 officers on duty each shift, the patient-to-staff ratio is at 5:1, ensuring the best possible care given. The MedCentre also comprises of a state-of-the art forensic laboratory. While the laboratory isn’t used strictly in the medical sense, many forensic analysis need medical knowledge to interpret. The laboratories are also used to create vaccines for alien medical conditions as well as categorising an officer’s medical status. One of the more important duties for the MedTeam is the rehabilitation process. The MedCentre houses a therapeutic gymnasium where experienced medical personnel work with injured colleagues to bring them back to work. Officers working in this area work in close liaison with the electronics team. Science Lab There's nothing more satisfying than seeing a criminal fail by their own carelessness. As a unit of the MedTeam, the forensic team deals with DNA searching, fingerprinting, pathology and photographic investigation. While the Agents base their investigations on factual evidence, forensics do the in-depth investigation of hard evidence that have been left at the crime scene. In some ways, the forensic team are the "invisible witnesses" who work on re-constructing the crime for the benefit of the Agents. The Science Lab also houses the Electronic Team who are forever working to improve the technology provided to the crew. Emergency MedCrews EMC Emergency MedCrews EMC are land-based police equivalent of civilian ambulance crews. Unlike a civilian ambulance crew, each EMC consists of 5 specially trained medical personnel employed by StarPol. While these officers do engage in basic policing, their priorities are those of a medical nature and focus mainly on the treatment of police colleagues. There are approximately 20 EMCs on a policeship with the IGID, which are overseen by a Deputy, making up the ship's MedTeam. Each EMC, headed by an Inspector, has members specializing in emergency medical treatment, special rescue technique and counselling of traumatic casualties. MedStations MedStations within a policeship are smaller versions of the MedCentre. There is one MedStation on each deck (not including Deck 6), housing at least 5 EMCs. Each MedStation is manned by a Probationer who is able to deliver first aid over a transmission until personnel arrive. While most MedStations man only EMC officers, it is manned by Tactical Elite Officers on Deck 2. All Tactical Elite Officers obtain the same medical training as those in the MedTeam and are authorised to use the equipment in the MedStation. Deck 6 - Entertainment NetCentre The Net is a virtual simulation program which derives from the internet of the late-20th Century. A highly sensory experience, it enables two participants from opposite ends of a star system to communicate and interact with each other in a virtual environment. The NetCentre is one of the most popular entertainment venues on the ship which is divided into two sections – the simulation area and the attachment area – separated by a viewing panel. The simulation area houses several supervising officers who load simulations and oversee virtual activities via computer terminals. The attachment area consists of at least 100 virtual chairs where personnel attach themselves not only to the simulation probes but also medical equipment which are closely monitored in case of an emergency. Supervising officers are generally on secondment duty from the Science Lab and MedCentre and are able to rectify any electronic/medical emergencies that may arise. The Galley With over a thousand mouths to feed, it’s no wonder the galley takes up half a deck. There is never a dull moment in the galley with personnel constantly coming and going. The galley caters for at least 500 personnel at a time and the bar is never bare. As one would expect, the galley is not your average domestic culinary environment and employs no less than 25 personnel at any one time.